


Blankets

by Lookatallmyships



Category: Sorcerer's Apprentice (2010)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, balthave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8292094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: Balthazar is cold.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I could get more people into the ship. Alas, for now I will attempt to keep the fics coming.

Dave looks down at Balthazar, and snickers. "Do you have every blanket in the house?"

 

Balthazar grumbles from his spot curled up on the couch. "It's cold."

 

"It is not that cold." He laughs. "You just have poor, old man circulation."

 

Balthazar glares at Dave. "I'm glad you think you're so funny."

 

Dave fake pouts. "Aww, don't be mad." He walks over, and straddles Balthazar on the couch. (The best he can, when the man is covered in like ten layers of blankets.) He leans down so he's laying on Balthazar. "I'll keep you warm."

 

"What are you doing?"

 

"I'm keeping you warm."

 

Balthazar struggles to free his arms from under the blankets, and Dave wraps his arms tightly around Balthazar to keep him from getting free.

 

"See. We're all warm, and cuddly now."

 

"Dave, I am a forty two year old man."

 

"You're my forty two year old man."

 


End file.
